Nations of the World
Europe * The German Empire is the strongest country in the world and the leader of Mitteleuropa, the alliance and economic union with several Eastern European nations. Within this union, the following states depend on Germany: ** The Kingdom of Flanders-Wallonia is a German puppet, headed by the Kaiser’s third son, Adalbert von Hohenzollern. ** The United Baltic Duchy is a formal constituent state of the German Empire, ruled and settled by Baltic Germans. ** The Kingdom of Lithuania is a German puppet, ruled by the German Catholic prince Karl Gero von Urach as King Mindaugas III. ** The Kingdom of White Ruthenia is a German ally, headed by nephew to the German Kaiser Wilhelm II, Vladimir von Hohenzollern. ** The Kingdom of Ukraine is the biggest German ally, headed by King Vasyl I Vyshyvanyi, former Archduke Wilhelm Franz of Austria and Hetman Pavlo Skoropadsky. * The Austro-Hungarian Empire is a very decentralized federation, consisting of Austria, Hungary, Bohemia, Galicia-Lodomeria, and Illyria. * The Commune of France is a socialist and syndicalist federal republic, which was proclaimed on June, 22 1920, after the French Civil War. * The Union of Britain is a socialist republic on the British Isle of Great Britain. * The Socialist Republic of Italy is an anarcho-syndicalist state, which dominates the southern half of the Italian Peninsula. * The Russian Republic is a constitutional democracy located in Eurasia, stretching from the Baltic Sea to the Pacific Ocean and ruled by socialists and liberals. * The Italian Federation is a federation of non-syndicalist Italian states, headed by Pope Pius XI. * The Kingdom of Spain is a sovereign state largely located on the Iberian Peninsula with colonies in northern Morocco and the African east coast. * The Azerbaijan Democratic Republic is a small Caucasian state which rose out of the ruins of the Russian Empire. It is a technocratic dictatorship which is increasingly becoming the battleground of both foreign corporate and national interests. * The Pashaluk of Armenia is the remnant of the short-lived Transcaucasian Federation, and is now under the authority of the Ottomans. * The Portuguese Republic is a minor country which borders Spain in Iberia. The country is ruled under an authoritarian system, based on nationalist and Catholic values with corporatism as an economic model. * The Republic of Ireland is a small Island nation off of the coast of the Union of Britain. The President, Michael Collins, having ruled for more than ten years, and riding on a wave of unbeatable public support, has now effectively became dictator of the nation. * The Kingdom of the Netherlands is a neutral country, although they do have economic ties with Germany, and political ties to French syndicalists. * The Kingdom of Denmark is a welfare state that was patterned after the example of Sweden and has one of the highest standards of living in the world. They have remained primarily neutral during all major conflicts thus far. * The Socialist Republic of Georgia is characterized by strong state power, regulation, and intervention. All real power is in the hands of the Supreme Economic Council, which is in turn increasingly controlled by the Chairman, Lavrentiy Beria, who is eager to integrate more regions into the Caucasian Socialist State. * The Kingdom of Sweden is a constitutional monarchy under King Gustav V. Sweden was humiliated by not being able to capture the Åland islands during the Finnish Civil War, due to German intervention. Swedish politics are now dominated by the question of the country's continued neutrality. * The Kingdom of Norway is a nation which bases it's core beliefs on the nordic ideal of neutrality. Though the country is now largely split between the far-right and far-left, both sides refuse outside intervention or help to their causes. * The Kingdom of Finland is governed by a highly authoritarian right-wing government under King Fredrik I. The King has significant power compared to other monarchs in the nearby regions. After a civil war with Bolshevik sympathizers and then a war with Sweden over the Åland islands, the government only grows further right-wing. * The Kingdom of Poland is ruled by a regency council, being unable to decide whether to have an Austrian Hapsburg, German Hohenzollern, or something entirely different instead. * The Republic of Switzerland is a liberal parliamentary republic, with a federal council of seven members each acting as head of state. Switzerland struggles to remain neutral, with the French speaking syndicalists and German speaking monarchists constantly at eachothers' throats in the streets. * The Tsardom of Bulgaria is a parliamentary monarchy with the popular Tsar Boris III as head of state. The country is widely known as the hegemon of the Balkans. * The Romanian National-Legionary State is a far-right nationalist and revanchist state. Only one party is allowed, the "Iron Guard" under the dictator Corneliu Codreanu. * The Kingdom of Serbia is ruled by the Regent, Petar Bojovic, since the end of the Austrian occupation in 1922. He leads an autocratic government with little room for dissident thoughts. * The Kingdom of Greece is a parliamentary monarchy under King Georgios II. They have bitter grudges against Bulgaria and Germany for annexing some of their territories. * The Principality of Albania is an Ottoman puppet, headed by the German Prince Vidi I. * The Don-Kuban Union is a federation of Don, Kuban, Astrakhan and Terek Cossacks. Asia and Oceania * The Kingdom of Afghanistan * The Alash Orda is a Turkish, Central-Asian puppet state of the Russian Empire. * The Allgemeine Ostasiatische Gesellschaft is a German-Administered, Chinese puppet state of the German Empire. * The Australasian Confederation * The Bharatiya Commune * The Kingdom of Bhutan * The Kingdom of Burma * The Dominion of India * The Fengtian Government is a Chinese puppet state of the Empire of Japan. * The Kingdom of Arabia * The Empire of Japan opposes Germany in the Far East, and stands poised to expand its territories and sphere. of influence. * The Legation Cities is a union of foreign concessions along the Chinese coast, established by treaty in order to uphold the Open Door Policy in lieu of Germany's 1926 intervention. * The Mongol Empire * The Kingdom of Nepal * The Sultanate of Oman * The Sultanate of Yemen * The Ottoman Empire * The Qing Empire * The Sublime state of Iran * The Commonwealth of the Philippines * The Princely Federation * The Shangqing Tianguo * The Kingdom of Siam * The Kingdom of Tibet * The Transamur RepublicTransamur is a Russian puppet state of the Empire of Japan. * The Khanate of Turkestan * The Ma Clique * The Yunnan Clique America * The Republic of Bolivia * The Federative Republic of Brazil * The Dominion of Canada * The Caribbean Federation * Centroamerica * The Syndicalist Republic of Chile * The Republic of Colombia * The Republic of Cuba * The Dominican Republic * The Republic of Ecuador * The Republic of Haiti * The Union of La Plata * The United Mexican States * The Republic of Panama * The Republic of Peru * The United Provinces of America * The United States of America * The Republic of Venezuela Africa * The Kingdom of Egypt, also known as Egypt-Sudan, is a constitutional monarchy with an authoritarian government in northern Africa. * The Ethiopian Empire * The Republic of Liberia * The Freistaat Mittelafrika is a German-administered African puppet state of the German Empire * The French Republic, or National France, is what remains of the French Third Republic and their colonial possessions who fled to Algeirs during the French Civil War. National France's politics is dominated by the idea of a reconquest of the homeland. * The Republic of South Africa * The Pashaluk of Tripolitania is a nation under a Ottoman-puppet government established at the end of the Weltkrieg. Category:Lists